Ron Through The Looking Glass
by Ninja Master
Summary: <html><head></head>Ron gets pulled through a mirror into Wonderland by his evil twin.  Will Ron be able to get back to his own world and stop Dark Ron or stay in Wonderland forever...</html>
1. Chapter 1 Wonderland

Chapter 1 Wonderland

A dark and rainy night. Ron gets out of bed, heads down the stairs. He walks into the kitchen. There were no lights on. But somehow Ron picks up a razor sharp knife off the cutting board without hurting himself. He goes down the hall towards his parents' bedroom. Holding the knife in his hand. Opens the door and steps inside moving slowly to the bed. Ron's black eyes look down at his sleeping parents. Ron stabs his dad in the chest while he was asleep. Then slices his mom's neck. Blood pours downs her neck. Blood also gushing out from his dad's chest. Ron turned on the lights. Ron's eyes are no longer black. He looks at

the blood on the knife's blade and at his parents. Tears came down his eyes. "What have I done?" He drops the bloody knife on the carpet. Ron is trying not to lose it. When he sees himself in the mirror. His reflection is dressed very different and has black hair. Ron reflection self wears a black and white long strapped shirt, black circles around the eyes and black jeans. Dark Ron grinned at him. "Have fun killing your mom and dad? I know I did." Dark Ron laughs darkly. "You made me kill them?" "I sure did Ron. Thanks to you I'm free to leave Wonderland." He pulls Ron in the mirror and steps out. Ron is now at the other

side of the mirror. "You asshole!" He yells at Dark Ron. Pounding on the glass on from the other side. "I can't here you." Dark Ron smiles at him and smashes the mirror. Ron watches Dark Ron smash the mirror with the bloody knife. "So mush for going back home." He walks away from the broken mirror and ends up in a forest. "This can't be Wonderland can it?" "It is in deed Wonderland." Said a voice from nowhere. A strange looking cat with an earring on its ear, weird markings on its face and legs. Appears with a grin. "A talking cat?" He said in shock. "What's wrong with a cat that can talk? "Ah nothing." Ron sighs to himself.

Dark Ron sets Ron's house on fire. His laugher echoes into the night air. "One, two, I'm coming for you Kim. BOOYAHAHAHA!" He grins wickedly evil with a look of malice and pure evil on his face. The heavy rain pours down on him. Rain washes the blood off the knife's blade… "Why I'm I even here? This can't be real." Says Ron while walking with the Cheshire Cat through the forest. "Oh but it is real Ron." "How did you know my name?" "You been here before with Alice." "I remember but that was years ago Cheshire Cat." He smiles at Ron. "See your remembering already. "Where are we going?" "To steal the Vorpal

Blade from the Red Queen. Beware of her assassin. She's very deadly and dangerous." "What's the plan then?" "We going to meet a friend of mine?" "Who's that?" "General Kim, she's leader of the white knights." "There's another Kim in Wonderland too? "What are the odds?" "You're going to need a weapon. Take this knife." "A knife?" Ron said with a worried look. "The knife will have to do for now."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2 Vorpal Blade Part 1

Chapter 2 Vorpal Blade Part 1

Dark Ron knocks at the front door of the Possibles' house. Late at night. "Who could be knocking at this hour?" Said James Possible as he opens the door. "Sorry Dr. P did I wake you?" "Not at all Ronald. Come on in." "Thanks Dr. P. He walks inside the house. James closes the door. "That's a new look Ronald." "I thought I'd try a different look." Dark Ron smiled. "Is Kim home?" "Kim is asleep right now." He sighs. "That's too bad." Pulls out the knife and slices at James' chest. Blood splats on the

floor. Ron sets up camp in the forest. "Good luck Ron." "This is where we part ways for now." The Cheshire Cat disappears with a grin. "Wait! Great where do I go from here?" Ron sighs. Looking up at the trees above him. As night falls over the forest. He lays his head on the ground. General Kim draws out her sword. Dark Shego draws hers. "Kimmie you will pay for giving my this scar!" She points at her face. Dark Shego wears a black red jumpsuit red leather straps on the black sleeves. General Kim

has on sliver amour. "I'll give you another scar to match Shego." They fight head on. Their swords cut through the air. Ron awakes to the sound of metal hitting metal. He grabs the knife off the ground and heads towards the noise. "Just my luck a sword fight. Another Shego is here in Wonderland to." She dodges Dark Shego's sword. Dark Shego blocks General Kim's attacks. And fires red energy blasts hitting her in the chest. General Kim flies into a tree. Dark Shego swings her sword. "So long

Kimmie." Ron jumps in and stops the strike with the knife's blade. "Ron you finally return to Wonderland. The Red Queen will pay me will after killing you. She hired me to kill anyone who stands in her way." Dark Ron heads up stairs to Kim's bedroom. He walks through the door and to Kim's bed hold the knife. "Good bye Kim." She opens her eyes and sees the knife coming at her. Kim jumps over his head, landing on her feet. "What the hell Ron?" She yells at him. "BOOYAHAHAHA! You got the

wrong Ron." He laughs madly like a madman. Dark Ron throws the knife at Kim. Cutting her arm. Blood drops on the carpet. "Dark Alice put up more of a fight than you did Kim." She picks up the knife and throws it at him. The knife gets imbedded in his chest. Dark Ron grins darkly at Kim. He pulls out the knife from his chest. "Have to do better than that to kill a Wonderlander. Dark Ron jumps Kim, stabs her six times. Blood splashes on his face and shirt. Kim screams for her life but her dad is dead

and no one can help her now… Ron pushes Dark Shego back. Knocking the sword out from her hand. She fires red energy blasts at him. Ron gets out of the way just in. General Kim gets up, grabs her sword. "We got to leave before the red knights come." "Great idea lets just do that." Said Ron while fighting Dark Shego. He punches

Dark Shego in the face knocking her out cold. They ran through the forest heading to the Red Queen's queendom. They're being followed by Knave of Hearts. He has short black hair, black armor, black cape and a red heart shaped eye patch over one eye.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3 Vorpal Blade Part 2

Chapter 3 Vorpal Blade Part 2

Dark Ron steps through a mirror into Wade's bedroom. Wade is scared shitless seeing Dark Ron coming out of the mirror like it was some kind of portal. "Hello Wade." He smiles at him. Blood still on Dark Ron's face and shirt. He licks the blood off the knife's blade. Wade makes a dash for the door. He appears blocking the door. "You're don't going anywhere." The knife hacks off Wade's head. "Off with his head!" Dark Ron laughs and goes back through the mirror… "It won't be easy getting into the Red Queen's castle." Said General Kim. "I guess could try something." They are in the queendom of the Red Queen in disguise as red knights. Then Ron disappeared and reappeared inside the castle. "Ron how did you that?" General Kim said to

herself. She makes her to the way to the castle. He looks around for the Vorpal Blade and trying to not be noticed by the red knights and card guards. "I still can't believe I could do that." Ron smiled to himself. He finally found the Vorpal Blade in a chest. While picking the lock with a lock pick. "How I'm I going to get out of the throne room?" Ron replaces the Vorpal Blade with the knife. Close the chest and locked it. He looks at the craved out details on the blade and handle. "Very awesome knife." The red throne room doors burst open. The red card guards pointed their spears at Ron. The red guards have skull faces and their chests carved out. Their arms and legs look like their were sewn back on. General Kim fights off the black card

guards. "I hope Ron is holding up better than I am." The card guards a lot more stronger than the ones she fought in the past. Ron dodges the spears and slices the read card guards with the Vorpal Blade. He jumps out of the way. Just as red card guard swing his axe hitting the red stone floor. Ron slams his fist into the red card guard's face. The red card guard flew into the air and hit the red stone wall. Knave arrives with seven red knights in red armor in the rose garden. General Kim just finished off the last of the black card guards. She sighs heavily. "Not bad at all." She turns to face him, sword at the ready. Ron threw his red helmet at another red card guard. Smashing his skull face and falls over dead. "Shit they still keep coming."

Dark Shego watches Ron cut two red card guards in half. "This ends now!" She yells. Blasting the red card guards with red energy blasts. "Shego you finally showed up." Ron smiles at her. "After I kill you Ron. Your little girlfriend Alice is next." Dark Shego laughs evilly. "Let's see what you got Shego." They came at each other. Knave kicks General Kim's sword out of her hand. A red knight picks up her sword and toss it over a wall. The sword hits the water with a splash. "You have lost Kim." He grins. Pointing his sword at her neck. "What are you waiting for Knave?" "I'm not going to kill you Kim like I killed your brothers. I'm sure Mad Hatter would love to turn you into a machine. HA HA HA HA! Take her to the Mad Hatter." Two red knights took General Kim away to Mad Hatter's domain. Ron slashes Dark Shego's lift side. Blood dropping down her leg. "I can see that insane look in your eyes just like Dark Ron. This is not over yet."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4 Demonic Powers

Chapter 4 Demonic Powers

Dark Shego blasts red energy bolts towards from her hands. Ron blocks very red energy bolt. The Vorpal Blade glows red, the powers it absorbs goes into him. "What's happening to me?" Ron's body glows red from the demonic powers. His body turns red; gauntlets reap into metal pieces by his red hands with sharp finger claws. Horns grow out from both sides of his head. "What the fuck is that thing?" She was about run for her life. Demon Ron appears behind her. He picks Dark Shego up by the neck and throws her at a window. Dark Shego crashes through the window, landing on a bed of blood red rose bushes. The Red Queen

bursts into the throne room very pissed off. At seeing the dead red card guards in a bloody mess. Blood is everywhere in the throne room. The Red Queen is a young woman with long red hair, wearing a red and black dress. "Off with his head!" She screamed out in rage. A giant card executioner holding a huge scythe in its hands. It has stitches on its body, red vines growingfrom the back and shoulders, a red hood over its head with two red and black striped horns on the head and two red vines

coming out of two eyes. The card executioner swings the scythe. Demon Ron blocks the blade with the Vorpal Blade grinning. The scythe goes flying out from the card executioner's hands into the air. Demon Ron jumps over its head and hacks it off. Landing on the bloody stone floor. "Damn you! I'll kill you myself!" Dark Alice appears from nowhere and cuts off the Red Queen's head. Blood sprays outfrom the neck. Dark Alice grins. She wears a black dress with brown leather straps on the long sleeves with finger less

gloves and long black hair. Ron chances back to normal. He looks at her and smiles. "Alice is that you?" "No I'm Dark Alice." She smiles back. "How do I get back to my world?" He asks Dark Alice. "You can go back through the Vale of Tears. It won't be easy getting there." The Mad Hatter and the March Hare took General Kim from the two red knights. "Thanks for bringing her to my Chemistry. Weneeded a new test subject. The last one died." Sighed Mad Hatter. After taking General Kim, the red knights leave

through the front doors of the Chemistry. March Hare grins. "Let's get to work." Mad Hatter smiles wickedly at General Kim. "This won't hurt at all or maybe a little." Says March Hare with a laugh. They took out wicked looking sharp tools. Start cutting her up while she is strapped down a metal table covered in dried blood. A pink naked mole rat named Rufus looks in terror and horror at

them working on General Kim. From inside a small metal cage hanging from the ceiling. "Poor Kim." Squeaked Rufus with tears coming down his eyes. The Mad Hatter wears a top hat that has black and white boxes with strange like symbols and numbers on them, a strait jacket with a lot of black straps and black jeans. Mad Hatter's face is green with a pointed nose. The March Hare has brown fur, wearing glasses that clock workers wear, brown gloves, a dark blue apron and grey jeans. "Do you think General Kim

will die like the others?" "I hope not March Hare." He said with a smile on his face. "By the time you get back to your world Ron. Dark Ron may have killed everyone you care about." Dark Alice said sadly. "I'll make sure that bastard doesn't live long to hurt Alice and get his hands on the Lotus Blade." Ron sights that the thought. "Only one weapon can that truly kill us for good is the Ebony Blade. The Ebony Blade is in the Jabbawock's domain."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5 The Carpenter

Chapter 5 The Carpenter

Ron is now in the Wasteland. He took off the red armor leaving it behind. "Where would I find an ocean out of the middle of nowhere? And in a desert of all places." Ron sighs. Walking through the Wasteland and saw nothing. The sand starts to move around him. "This can't be good." He begins to run as the thing under the sand came towards Ron. It raises out of the sand, he went flying in the air and landed face down. Looking up and sees a big red and black snake. It hisses at him.

"Oh shit!" Ron takes out the Vorpal Blade. The snake came at him head on. Sweat came down his face. Ron jumps in the air and lands on its head. Slices through the top of the head. Blood shots out, getting on his face. The snake hissed out in pain. The snake moves its head up and down and side to side. Throwing Ron off. He hits the sand again. Getting up. "I'll make boots out of you!" He rans at the snake. Dodges the head, hacks open the snake's tail. Blood pours out in a pool all

over the sand… Dark Ron now has appeared in London where Alice lives. Dark Ron now has gotten the Lotus Blade from Master Sensei after cutting his head of with the Lotus Blade. Alice saved Wonderland. Now it's up to Ron. "After I take care of Alice. Ron is next . Booyahahaha!" He laughs evilly. People are looking at him like he lost his mind. Dark Ron starts to sing 'There's No Place Like London' Grinning madly as he heads towards Alice's house. Ron has finally came at

the end of the Wasteland. He sees a wooden house and a boat on a beach in the distance. He heads to the beach. "Damn I'm so hungry. I wonder if anyone lives here?" In the back room of the wooden house. The Carpenter picks up a chisel, smiling at his old friend the Walrus laying on the bed. Bleeding to death. "I'm not down with you yet." The Carpenter is wearing a white shirt, a brown leather apron, a tool belt and blue jeans. "Noooo!" Screamed the Walrus. He dices and

slashes at his bloody body. The chisel is covered in blood. Blood drops down the chisel's blade onto the wooden floor. Blood is all over the bed sheets. Ron knocks on the door but no answer. "I guess no one's home." He opens the door and goes in. The house looks run down. Blood on the walls, doors and windows to. Body parts are on the blood stained wooden floor. "I think I get the hell out of here." The door to the back room opens. The Carpenter walks out of the room. His cloths soaked in blood. He looks at Ron with an evil smile. Picks up a axe on a wooden table and throws it him. The

Vorpal Blade swings in the air knocking the axe away. "Two can play that game asshole." Ron threw the Vorpal Blade at the Carpenter. Which the blade hit the poor bastard between the eyes. The Carpenter fall face down. Ron rolls the body over and pulls out the Vorpal Blade. Blood drops down between the eyes. "Thanks for the boat." He sees the Carpenter's fingers move. Ron chops his head off. The fingers stop moving. He leaves the wooden house. Pushes the boat into the and begins to row away from the beach.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6 Dark Alice

Chapter 6 Dark Alice

Dark Shego is hunting for Ron near the Pool of Tears the Mushroom Forest in the Caterpillar's domain. Dark Alice jumps down from a giant blue spotted mushroom. "I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass Shego." "I hope your better at combat than Kimmie was." She kicks Dark Alice in the chest. But Dark Alice ducks the kick and grabs Dark Shego by the arm. Throwing her into a huge purple mushroom, she takes out her hobby horse which is all black in color. Swings it, chopping down the purple mushroom crushing Dark

Shego to death, a pool of blood pours out from under it. Dark Alice grins. The White Rabbit hopes towards her. "We need your help Dark Alice. "The White Queen's castle is under attack by the Mad Hatter's machine army." She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Why doesn't Kim try to stop them?" "General Kim was taken to the Mad Hatter. Worsted of all General Kim is leading the Machine army." "That is bad," said Dark Alice as she follows the White Rabbit to the White Queen's queendom. The White Rabbit has grey fur,

wearing a red a top hat, red waistcoat and golden pocket watch in the waistcoat pocket. "We must hurry." He says hopping past the mushrooms which happens to cover the whole forest. Ron rows through the ocean hoping to find land soon. Something moved under the water. There's a monstrous shadow under the boat. "Oh man! A giant sea monster!" It came out of the water, making a huge wave that came towards Ron. The huge wave hits the boat. Sending him flying midair into the water, he fell in with a

splash… Dark Alice and the White Rabbit watched in horror above a hill. As General Kim and the army killing the town's people and burning down the White Queen's queendom. Dark Alice races down the hill, hacking the machines into pieces. The machines are human like with gold metal bodies. General Kim turns to face her. General Kim's body is all made of machine parts, making her looks like a Cybrog from the future. "You can't stop me Dark Alice." "I never did like you Kim or your big ego." General

Kim attacks Dark Alice in rage. And that was what she hopes that Kim would do. Their weapons lock onto each other. "You maybe a machine but you're not too smart." Her hobby horse breaks kim's sword. Mad Hatter enters the white throne room with his red eyed teapots. The teapots tear through the white knights' bodies with their sharp claw like legs. The White Queen gets up from the white throne chair. The White Queen is very pretty, has long white hair and a white dress. "How dare you Mad Hatter come to my

queendom attack my people!" She shouted at him. The Mad Hatter grins evilly at her. Picks up a tea cup and eats it. "Your queendom my dear queen will be mine!" Dark Alice smashes Kim's head. Blood and machine parts came out of her smashed head. And she hits the stone ground. Blows up into lots of mini pieces covered in blood. Blood splashes on Dark Alice's face and her dress. Smiling wickedly, she heads to the throne room. Smashing the teapots that got in her way, blood covers the white walls and floors. Dark Alice walks into the throne room very quietly behind the Mad Hatter pulls out a dagger and slices his neck open. Blood drops down onto the floor then his head came off.

TBC…


End file.
